1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a static electricity discharge protection circuit and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having an electrostatic discharge protection circuit and an amorphous silicon region, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and/or the like.
Because high definition displays may be desired, these display devices may include a polycrystalline silicon thin film transistors (poly-Si TFTs) having a rapid operation speed as a switching elements and a driving elements.
Polycrystalline silicon may be generated by forming amorphous silicon on a substrate and crystallizing the amorphous silicon. Various methods for crystallizing the amorphous silicon may be used, including, for example, an excimer laser annealing (ELA) method. In the ELA method, the amorphous silicon is irradiated with laser to thereby be crystallized into polycrystalline silicon.
In the related art, a scheme of crystallizing an entire region of the amorphous silicon layer formed on the substrate without division has been used. However, a scheme of selectively crystallizing only a region of the amorphous silicon layer, in which polycrystalline silicon may actually be used in order to increase productivity, may also be used.
Accordingly, when both the amorphous silicon region and the polycrystalline silicon region are present on the substrate, it may be beneficial to efficiently utilize the amorphous silicon region.